The Little Game
by John and Randy's girl
Summary: Jennie is Triple H's daughter, growing up in the spotlight isn't easy, especially when you only see your dad every other year. Then she falls in love with Randy Orton, will Paul let them be together? Read to find out.
1. All About Me

Flashback, October 13th, 1993.  
  
"Mama, how come I don't see daddy too much? Jennie asked. "Cause he's working." Carly Hansford told her 6-year-old daughter. "Damn you Paul." She thought to herself.   
  
End of Flashback:  
  
Present Day.  
  
"Jennifer Rose Levesque get out of that bed!" Carly yelled. "I'm up Mom!" Jennie yelled brushing her teeth. "Geez, mother's." She told her cat Snow. Then she remembered that today she was flying out to New Hampshire to see her dad.  
  
Jennie's POV.  
  
The limo picked me up from the airport and drove me to the house.   
  
It pulled up and I jumped out running in. "Daddy!" I squealed jumping on him. He was talking to Shawn who was sitting on the couch next to him. "There's my baby." He said squeezing me. "I can't breathe." I said laughing. "Sorry." He said. "What, no hug for me?" Shawn said. "Hi Shawn." I said and hugged him.  
  
"Where's Steph?" I asked dad. "She was right here a minute ago." He said. "Steph!" I yelled. "Thank you Jen, now I'm officially deaf." He said laughing. "Hey you!" She said hugging me. "So, when are you two going to give me a little brother or sister." I said. "Gee, get right to it huh." Steph laughed. Just then Ranger my lab came barreling into me knocking me over. "Hey boy!" I said petting him.  
  
Later that night:  
  
We ate in, since Steph is learning to cook I suffered through one of her meals which wasn't that bad. We had Pasta, Fettucine Alfredo sauce, and Garlic bread (store bought) it was actually good, I had two helpings. "Hey Steph, I can help teach you to cook." I told her. "Thanks sweety, but I like learning on my own." She told me.  
  
I went to my room which was in serious need of re-decorating, and unpacked. I was going to be here for the next year, it was in the custody arrangement, I live with mom for a year, then dad. I had asked for it.  
  
"Hey dad, can I redo my room?" I asked him. "Aw Jennie, you just redid it last year." He said. "Please daddy?" I begged. "Alright alright, stop giving me the puppy dog face." He laughed. "Steph, will you help me?" I asked. "Sure hun, but let's wait until this weekend ok." She said. "Thanks Steph, you're the best!" I said and hugged her.   
  
"Hey dad, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked. "Of course." He said and excused us. "What's up kiddo?" He asked. "I was wondering what you'd think if I called Steph mom." I said. "Well honey, I think it's up to you, but I wouldn't let your mother find out about it." He added. "Thanks." I said.  
  
I went to find Steph. "Steph, can I call you mom?" I asked her. "Oh honey, I'd love nothing more." She said and hugged me tightly. I called my real mom a few minutes later to say goodnight and tell her I loved her. "Night baby, I love you too." She said and asked to speak to dad. I handed him the phone and went to watch tv for a little while.  
  
Around one o'clock I fell asleep and felt dad pick me up and carry me upstairs. I stirred a little and snuggled on him. When I woke up the next morning I was still in the clothes I'd worn the day before so I showered and changed. I walked downstairs and popped a couple bagels in the toaster. I was eating when dad came into the kitchen from the gym. "Feel like a swim later?" He asked. Since it was the middle of January most people would think he was nuts but we have an indoor pool.  
  
"Sure, after I change." I said. I sat my plate in the sink and got my suit on. I got to the pool and dived in. "Come on dad, don't be a wimp!" I yelled laughing. "You'll pay for that." He said and dove in. I knew he was coming to dunk me and moved before he could reach me. I splashed him when he rose. "Brat!" He said and splashed me back. "Ah!" I yelled when he grabbed me and lifted me up. He tossed me to the other end and I went under. Not expecting it I didn't hold my breath and came up coughing. "You ok baby?" He asked. "Yeah." I croaked out still coughing. Shawn, who had stayed over came in then. "Any new pictures of Cam?" I asked. "Do you really think I'd have come here, knowing you'd be here, and not brought you pictures?" He asked. "No, just making sure." I said laughing. I swam for a little bit longer and got out. After drying off I went and showered again.   
  
When I got re-dressed I brushed out my long dirty blonde hair and put it up. "I'm going to Nana and Pap's!" I yelled to dad and took the hummer. "Jennie!" He called to me as I drove off. "I'm gonna kill her." He told Steph.   
  
I drove to Nana and Pap's and got out. "Jennie!" Nana said when she saw me. She hugged me tightly. "I missed you." I said. "Where are Peter and Nayssa?" I asked her. "At Lynn's." She told me. "There's my favorite granddaughter!" Pap said and hugged me. "Better not let Nayssa hear you say that." I said laughing.  
  
"Jennifer Rose, did you steal your father's car?" Nana asked me. "Well, kinda." I admitted. "Jennie!" Pap said astounded. "He always lets me take it." I said. "Usually in the summer, and you only just got your license." Nana said. "Now, you go home and face the consequences." She said. "But Nana, I just got here!" I said pouting. "I'll see you again tonight, go." She said and swatted me as I walked past her.   
  
I drove home and went inside. "Have fun?" Dad asked. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have taken it." I said. "I'll let this one slide, since you just got here." He said. "But, if you take my car again without asking your butt and my hand are going to be doing some talking, do you understand me?" He said. "Yes sir." I said. I walked by and he swatted me. "Ow!" I said even though it only stung a little. "Consider that a warning too." He said. "Meanie." I said and walked off.  
  
I went to the living room and called my friend Ashley who lives here in Nashua. "Ash it's Jennie." I said. "Ahhhh! You're home!" She squealed. "And am now deaf." I added. "I'm coming over!" She said and hung up. Exactly five minutes later the gate bell rang and I buzzed her in. "Ahhhh!" She squealed and hugged me. "Hey Mr. L, Mrs. L." She greeted dad and Steph. "Ash." Dad said laughing. "Come on, Robbie is dying to see you again." She said. "I really don't want to see him." I told her. "Come on Jen, it was two years ago, get over it." She said. "Ashley, he broke my heart, how can I get over that!" I yelled. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking." She said. "No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you." I told her. "Let's go." I said. "Don't forget, dinner at Lynn's at 6!" Dad called after me. "I'll be there!" I called back.  
  
We drove to Robbie's and got out. "Jen!" He called and hugged me. "Robbie." I said unenthusiastically. "Please, can't we forget about what happened?" He asked. "Forget that you were making out with my ex-best friend, sure why not." I said sarcastically. "Come on Jennie, Laurie and I both felt horrible about it, we were DRUNK!" He yelled. "That's an excuse and you know it!" I said. Just then Laurie, who lives next door to Robbie came out. "Jennie, please forgive me, I swear, I didn't mean to hurt you." She said. "It's ok, it was two years ago." I said. I don't know why but I hugged her, and Robbie.   
  
Then when I saw it was 5:45 I had Ash drop me off at Lynn's. "Hello, anyone home?" I called as I walked in. "Jennie!" Nayssa squealed running to me and throwing herself on me. "Hi munchkin." I said kissing her cheek. "Jennie!" Peter yelled running to me and hugging me. "Hey shrimp, how ya doin?" I asked. "good." He said.  
  
"Jennifer Levesque come in here and give me a hug!" Aunt Lynn called from the kitchen. "Hey you." She said and hugged me. 


	2. Going to Cincinnati

I don't have a clue what Shane and Marissa are going to name their baby but bear with me. Afterall, it's fanfiction lol.  
  
After I was hugged by all of my family we sat down to dinner. After eating Aunt Lynn's famous Steaks, baked potatoes, and brocolli with cheese I was stuffed. "Jennie, now that you're here I can tell you my news." Stephanie said. "You're pregnant?" I asked hopefully. "Yes, I am." Steph said. "Ah!" I screeched and hugged her. "Mom this is fantastic!" I said and hugged her again. "You sure you aren't going to get jealous?" Dad asked. "Daddy!" I said giving him a look.   
  
Two Months later:  
  
"Are we ready?" Dad asked for the tenth time. "YES!" I yelled and got in the limo. We were going to Cincinnati Ohio for Raw. I always go with him when I'm in New Hampshire with him.  
  
After the plane landed we drove to the arena. "Ric!" I yelled when I saw him. "There's my little game!" He said and hugged me. "Where are Dave and Randy?" I asked. As if in answer two strong arms lifted me from behind and pulled me into a hug. "There's my favorite girl!" Dave said. "Let me go you big ox." I laughed.   
  
"I'm hurt, she called me an ox." Dave said. "You are an ox." I said sticking my tongue out at him. "I fucking hate women!" Randy said coming in and stopped when he saw me. "Gee thanks Orton, glad to know I'm loved." I said teasing him. "Sorry Jen, didn't mean you." He said. "Who's the broad?" I asked. "Damn Trish, she is so damn sexy but she won't give me the time of day." He said pouting. "Don't pout, you look like Reid." Ric said laughing. "How are David, Ashley, Meg, and Reid anyways?" I asked him. "They're good, Reid has a crush on you though." He said. "Oh lord." I said laughing.  
  
"Paul, Vince wants to talk to Jen." Shawn said coming in. "Me?" I said. "Ok." I said walking to his office. "Hi Grandpa." I said still not used to calling him that yet.  
  
"How would you like to be the special announcer for your dad's match tonight?" He asked. "Are you serious!" I said. "As a heart attack." He said. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said hugging him. "Have Uncle Shane and Aunt Ris decided on a name for the baby yet?" I asked. "Victoria Elizabeth if it's a girl, and Shane Vincent if it's a boy." He said proudly. "Cool!" I said.  
  
Later that night:  
  
"I'd like to welcome the special ring announcer to the stage, Miss Jennifer Helmsley!" Lillian said. I used my dad's music and walked to the ring.  
  
"Thank you Lillian, The following match is for the World Championship, Introducing first weighing in at 230 lbs, from San Antonio Texas, The Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels!" I said with a smile on my face. Shawn's music came on and he came to the ring in Shawn style.  
  
"Making his way to the ring accompanied by Ric Flair, The World Heavyweight Champion, and my father, weighing in at 246 lbs, from Greenwich Connecticut, Triple H!" I said grinning. He came to the ring and lifted me onto his shoulders. "Dad, put me down!" I said laughing. "You did good squirt, I'm proud of you." He said and put me down giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Just don't put Shawn in the hospital." I said giggling as I left the ring. I sat down with JR and King. "This is a pleasant surprise folks, welcome Jennie." JR said. "Thanks Mr. Ross." I said. "Call me Jim." He said. "Ok, Jim." I said.  
  
Late that night:  
  
I was sleeping in the hotel room, when there was a knock on the door. "Dad!" I called when I noticed he wasn't there. "Who is it?" I asked. "Room service." A man's voice said. "I didn't order room service." I said getting nervous. "Open the door honey, it's me." Ric said laughing. "You jerk, you scared me!" I said opening the door. "That was the point." He said coming in. "Where's dad?" I asked. "Right here." He said coming in. "Daddy, Ric scared me!" I said. "I know, it was my idea." He said. "And you passed by the way." He said. "Passed what?" I asked. "The test to see if you would open the door or not." Dad said. "And if I'd have opened the door?" I asked. "I'd have killed you." Dad said. "Very funny, don't do that!" I said. 


	3. Going to Texas, getting attacked, and go...

We left Ohio and went to Houston the same night. "Dad, can I go get a soda?" I asked him as we waited in the airport. "Sure honey, here." He said handing me a dollar. I got a Mountain Dew and sat back down.  
  
When the plane was ready to board we boarded and I sat down and promptly fell asleep. I woke up right before we landed and elbowed dad in the ribs accidently as I sat up straighter. "Ow." He said. "Sorry." I told him.  
  
When the plane landed and we got off I walked over to the baggage claim feeling his gaze, I always feel safe when I'm with Daddy, I can't explain it, he just makes me feel safe and loved, it's probably because he could take just about anyone down with one punch. I was waiting for my bag when a guy came over and pinched my ass, I whirled around and slapped him. "Now, that ain't no way for a young lady to behave." The guy said grabbing me. Within seconds daddy was there, and the guy stared at him. "This aint none of your business." The guy said and turned back to me. "Damned if it isn't since that's my daughter you have a hold of." Daddy said his voice like nothing I'd ever heard before. "Since when does Triple H have a kid?" The guy asked. "Since March 3rd, 1987." Dad said. "Let her go." Daddy said dangerously. "Sure, here." He said and literally threw me at him and took off. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Where were you! I was scared and you weren't there!" I yelled at him. I started to cry and he held me. "It's ok baby, daddy's here." He said trying to calm me down. "You weren't there." I wailed holding onto him. "I know, but I'm here now." He said and held me.  
  
That night he told Ric and the guys what had happened and I fell asleep on his lap like I was five all over again. I woke up the next morning in my bed and got a shower. When I dried off and dressed I noticed a zit on my nose. "Shit!" I yelled without realizing he was in the room. "Jennifer!" Dad said disapprovingly. "Sorry, but I've got a zit!" I yelled to him.  
  
"It's just a zit Jen, get over it." He said and I knew he was laughing at me. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a prep, I just hate zits because they hurt and look terrible.  
  
We decided to go sight seeing since dad didn't have to work for another 5 days. "Can we go to San Antonio?" I asked dad. "Anxious to see Shawn?" Dad asked. "No I wanna see Becca and Cam." I told him. "Well I'm sure Shawn will be glad to hear that." He said laughing. "Very funny old man." I said. "Old!" He said and grabbed me tickling me. "Ah! Daddy stop!" I yelled laughing. A few people were looking at us funny but we ignored them. I linked my arm in his and we wondered around Houston for a couple hours.  
  
When we got back to the hotel dad called Shawn who said he'd be happy to have us. We got in our rental and drove to San Antonio. Dad called Steph on the way to let her know we'd be at Shawn's.  
  
We arrived at Shawn's and Becca greeted us with a hug. "Jennie!" Cameron yelled running to me. "Hey Cam bear." I said picking him up and giving him a big hug.   
  
"Come pway wif me." He said dragging me. I played soldiers with him, dad, Becca, and Shawn watched laughing hysterically. "It's not funny!" I said glaring at them.  
  
"Hey Shawn, is it ok if I take the rugrat to the park?" I asked. "Sure squirt, just make sure you're back before dark." "Gotcha." I said and plopped Cam on my shoulders walking out the door.   
  
"Here, take this in case you need it." Dad said handing me his cell phone. "Aye aye captain." Cameron said imitating Spongebob Squarepants. Dad laughed and tickled his chin.  
  
"Bye mommy! Bye daddy! Bye Uncle Paul!" Cam called as we left. "Bye Cam!" They chorused. We got to the park and immediately he wanted me to push him while he swung. I pushed him until he got tired of swinging and then we got on the slide and I held him in my lap and slid down. "Yay!" He laughed happily as we reached the bottom of the slide. We played until it started to get dark and we headed back. "Well look what we have here." The guy from the airport said. He was with a little kid and I could tell she wasn't there willingly. I just kept walking, keeping a death grip on Cameron. "Ow, Jennie you're hurting me." Cam whined. "Sorry baby, I didn't mean too." I told him. I put him on my shoulders noticing the guy was following us. I pulled out the cell phone and dialed Shawn's. "Daddy, the guy from the airport is here, and he's following us." I told him urgently. "Where are you?" He asked. "Sycamore and Pine." I told him. "Stay there, don't let him near Cameron, Shawn and I will be there in a few minutes." He said and hung up. "So, ready to be a good girl and let me ravish you?" He asked me. "In your dreams." I told him. "My dad is on his way." I told him. "Like I care, I can take him." He said. "Can you take both him and Shawn Michaels?" I asked. "Shawn's coming too." He said not believing me. Just then, he lunged for me and grabbed Cameron. "Cameron!" I screamed and jumped on the guy. I was beating him upside the head when dad and Shawn came screeching to a halt. Shawn jumped out and yanked Cameron away from the guy, then he proceeded to beat the living hell out of him.  
  
Dad however was on the phone with the police. "Shawn stop, you'll kill him!" I screamed as Shawn pounded on him. Cameron was hysterical and I tried my best to comfort him.   
  
The guy, we later found out was Derrick Jacobs, a wanted child molester, was arrested. When we got back to Shawn's I was more hysterical than Cameron. "It's all my fault, he could have been kidnapped!" I kept saying over and over again. Daddy just held me, "It's not your fault baby, you didn't know he was here." Daddy told me trying to soothe me. "Cameron's probably traumatized for life!" I wailed. "Baby, this isn't your fault." Daddy said rocking me back and forth.  
  
I cried on his shirt the entire night. Then:  
  
I was sleeping and had the worst nightmare. Derrick had Cameron and every time I tried to jump on him he moved back another ten feet. "Cameron!" I screamed.   
  
"Nooooooooooooooo!" I screamed in my sleep. "Daddy!!!!!!!!" I woke up screaming. "Sh, baby, it's me, I'm right here." Daddy said holding me again.  
  
"I couldn't save him!" I wailed holding onto him. "Who baby?" Daddy asked. "Cameron." I said. "He's fine honey, you did save him." Shawn said, he and Becca had come running in when they heard me scream.   
  
Daddy sent me home the next day, with strict instructions to Steph not to let me out of her site. While I looked for her after my flight landed I had a panic attack. A stewardess noticed me and called the EMT's. They were calming me down when I heard Steph's voice. "Jennie!" She yelled running to me. "Mom!" I yelled and flew my arms around her. "This is your mother?" One of the EMT's asked. "My stepmother." I told him. "Come on, let's go home." She said still holding onto me.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to come get me." I said on the brink of tears. "I know I'm more trouble than I'm worth." I told her. "Jennifer Rose Levesque don't you ever say that again." She said giving my hand a gentle squeeze. 


	4. At home

We got home and I curled up on the couch with Ranger. "Are you hungry?" Steph asked me. "Yeah." I told her.  
  
She fixed me a sandwich and curled up with me on the couch. "I was so scared Mom." I told her. "I know baby, but you're safe now." She told me giving me a hug.  
  
I ate my sandwich and she stroked my hair as my other mom does when I'm upset about something.  
  
After I ate I went and took a hot shower, and called daddy. "Hey baby, how are you feeling?" He asked me. "Better now that I'm home." I told him. "You'll be ok baby, I promise." He told me. "Ok, I gotta go daddy, I love you." I told him. "Love you too baby girl." He said before hanging up.  
  
I took Ranger outside and played catch with him, and then went to daddy's gym to punch out some steam on the punching bag.  
  
I was running the treadmill when Uncle Shane and Ric Flair walked in. "How you doing honey?" Shane asked me. "Better." I told him. "Good." He said giving me a hug.  
  
I hugged him back and hugged Ric too. Randy came in then, "What are you doing here?" I asked.   
  
"Why thank you Jen, I didn't know I had to have a reason to visit." He said pretending to be hurt. "Very funny Orton." I told him punching him in the gut.  
  
"Ow! Hey! Child Abuse!" He said joking. "Yep, since you're more of a kid than I am." I said laughing. "Very funny brat." He said tickling me.  
  
He grabbed me, not tightly, or roughly, and I screamed and backed away. Shane ran to me. "Jennie, Jennie can you hear me, it's Uncle Shane baby." He said gently.  
  
"U..Uncle Shane?" I said. I had gone into a kind of trance after he grabbed me. I threw myself into his arms crying. Randy looked like he was ready to shoot himself. "Oh god, I didn't mean too." He said almost crying.  
  
"Randy, it's ok." I said and hugged him. "It wasn't you, not really." I told him.  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I've been so busy lately I don't have much time to update. 


	5. Going on a date with Randy

Randy's POV.  
  
I wish I could get my hands on the bastard that hurt my Jennie. Wait a minute, did I just say my Jennie? I must be crazy, yeah, crazy about her.  
  
Granted, she's sixteen, and I'm twenty three. Only six years difference, and I know Paul would never go for it, she's his baby girl.  
  
I watched Shane comfort her, and I felt like shit for having scared her in the first place.   
  
"Randy, it's not your fault." She said after she calmed down. "Come here Jen." I said and opened my arms. She hugged me and I kissed her cheek. "Want me to go to Texas and kill the bastard for you?" I asked. "Nah, cause then my Randy'd be in jail, and I'd miss ya too much." She said grinning.  
  
Steph came in then, "Are you two going to start dating or do I have to kick you both to make you see straight?" She asked. "Mom!" Jennie said and I laughed. "What do ya say Jen, wanna go to the movies tonight?" I asked. "Umm, sure why not, but keep your hands to yourself." She said and I grinned. "Yeah, you better keep your hands to yourself." Ric said giving me a look. "What? Like I'm going to fondle my best friend's daughter." I said and as soon as the words were out I felt like an ass.  
  
Ric's POV.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh, Randy looked like an idiot. But, if he so much as touched her wrong I'd break his hands myself. I guess you could say we're all protective of our little game.  
  
After they left I looked at Steph as if she'd grown three heads. "You know Paul's going to hate this don't you." I told her. "Yeah, but he'll just have to deal with it, Randy's a good guy, he won't hurt her." Steph said glaring at Shane. "And if you say ONE word to daddy about this..." "Don't worry Steph, this is all you." Shane said laughing.  
  
Jennie's POV.  
  
Oh my god, I'm on a date with Randy Orton!! I've been in love with him ever since I met him! Note to self, calm down Levesque.   
  
We went to Cinema 8 and couldn't decide on a movie, "Whatever you pick is fine." I told him. "Nope, you're the lady, you pick." He said and I couldn't help the grin that escaped. "Ok, how about Van Helsing? Or Troy?" I asked him. "Van Helsing sounds good." He said and we went to the line. I started to take my purse out and he stopped me. "Jennie! I'm your date, I pay." He said and I bit back a laugh. "Yes dear." I teased him. "Very funny." He said flashing me that Orton smile that made my knees weak.  
  
We watched the movie and one tiny part scared me a little, well, more startled me than anything, and I jumped. He put his arm around me and I grinned. Halfway through the movie, I turned his head and kissed him.  
  
We kissed for a minute and I felt the sparks, I only hope he did too.  
  
We got in his rental car after the movie was over and he kissed me again. "I had a great time." I said breathlessly. "So did I, I'd love to do this again." He told me. "Um, Randy? Does this mean we're dating?" I asked. "Yeah, if you want to be my girlfriend." He said looking a little hopeful. "There's nothing I want more." I lied kissing him again. Actually there was, I wanted to be his wife, but it's way to pre-mature to even think about that. 


	6. I love her

Stephanie's POV.  
  
I called Paul that night, I figured he'd be better off to hear it from me than anyone else. "Paul, I have something to tell you." I told him. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing's wrong, well, I don't think it's wrong." I said and he sighed. "Let me guess, Randy and Jennie are dating." He said. "How'd you know?" I asked. "Ric told me." He said laughing. "You aren't mad?" I asked. "Nah, as long as he treats her right, which I know he will since we work together and he knows I'd kill him." Paul said laughing.  
  
Just then I heard Randy's car pull up. "They're back." I told him. "Put my baby on the phone." Paul said and I handed her the phone when they walked in. "It's your dad, he knows." I told her. "Hi Daddy!" She said happily. "DAD! She said laughing. "Yes, Randy was the perfect gentleman." She said winking. "Jennifer Rose!" I said softly so Paul wouldn't hear.   
  
"He was" She mouthed to me. "Uh huh." I said trying not to laugh. "Ok daddy, love you too, yes, I know, Yes dad, bye." She said handing me the phone.  
  
"God I thought he'd never stop." She said dramatically. Paul asked to speak to Randy and I handed him the phone.  
  
"Hey Paul, no I barely touched her, yes, it was just a kiss, yes Paul, I know Paul, bye Paul." He said handing me the phone and glaring at me. "Serves you right." I said laughing.  
  
"Ok baby, I better get off of here, ok, I love you, bye." I said hanging up.  
  
"You, Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, are evil." Randy said in mock glare. "Of course I am, especially when it concerns my daughter." I told him. "Take care of her Randy, or I'll personally kick your ass."   
  
"Don't worry Steph, I love her." He said and I smiled. 


End file.
